Reconstruction
by DEAFHPN
Summary: Petra is saved but she is left crippled because of the trauma she has been left with a fragile mind. What more she is delusional and believes that Eren is responsible for the death of her comrades. Eren is determined to help her recover but is their anything left to be saved? Levi seems to become more reckless after the loss of his team. (Rated M for violence, romance, gore)
1. Chapter 1: My Death Bed

Chapter One:

_My Death Bed_

"It's the year 850 and man kind is dying out." Standing on the stage Petra can feel herself staring at the crowd. A man is looking back at her, its her Father she can't remember his name. The darkness steals it away. She finds herself unable to move she's to terrified all eyes on her. They belonged to fractured people without faces.

They've been sucked dry horrified she can see blood stains in the darkness the faint outline of chairs their silhouettes even more ominous. Something moving in the dark she tries to warn them but instead, "It's the year 850," she repeated in the same tone word for word. She can see a pair of lip children standing around her.

Some are missing arms, legs, and eyes, blood is dripping from wounds. Candles are floating all around her the whisperings has become louder. "And man kind is dying out," she says at last but this time another voice has added. Then another, and another she can't make out gender its like their mocking her whispering all at once.

"Louder," a voice a man speaks from the side, she can see his stern face staring at her. He has crooked teeth such horrible teeth. He has a head on his plate a fork in the other, the head is talking it's saying something she can't understand.

"Man kind is dying out," she said the words like this is normal. What is going on here? What is normal anyways? Confusion hits her she struggles to make sense of it all. The gruesome site makes her want to gag but she can't.

"What did you say?" a women laughs in the distance smoking a cigarette. "It is my duty to live as long as I can for the future- her lips stutter she can see blood dripping from her finger tips. The stage trembles she can't do it.

The platform is huge where have the other children gone? She can hear the sound of a bite. A titian here? She turns around looking in the darkness a child has torn out the throat of another. Blood hot blood splutters all over her face.

That horrible face...that horrible face is coming for her the face on the plate starts to hop like a child's toy. Who cares she told herself why dose it matter anymore? Why dose it matter? Still it began to blur all around her the people began to merge into one being.

Dull, numbness, pain,aspiration and perspiration the pain is more like an echo and she cannot hear anything. A drumming sound it sounds like the pistons in the three dimensional manoeuvre gear, it moves rushing through her ears. The iron wire propels the life line over head. Shadows bloom kissing her corpse.

A small groan escapes her lips, she can only hear the sounds of the beast burning whispering into her ears. What is that sound? The death cries of her companions, some barley mange a chaste whisper. "We have to find him," Him? Who is him? Mostly what companions?

Darkness...its all she knows, just who am I? She thought wondering to herself. Deep down she can hear the faint whispers. The whispers trying to tell her a name but she can't listen it just feels so wrong, somethings wrong.

A face distort twisted, those horrible eyes looking at her his flesh torn from his mouth his teeth grinning from ear to ear. The voice seemed to come from it, she found her fingers trembling her heart pounding in her chest. A groan of pain leaked out of her throat, "Did you hear that?" she heard it again someone is talking.

Someone is coming to her something horrible. A whizz a whirl she can hear it above her, the sound of some strange machine moving in the deep depth of her mind. It's coming, what ever it is a sense of dread fulfils her. Just let go, she told herself give into the nothingness that surrounds you.

That horrible sound her eyes she just can't open them, "Levi," the word leaked out her throat, I'm so sorry that I failed you. Whoever you are...It's just too much for me to take. But still it seemed to hurt not knowing who he is. Who she even is she knows she's dying but that's about it.

"She's alive?" disbelief again, "More titans are coming we have to get going." a voice like a monster her ears hurt. A whimper of pain escapes her throat, someone has touched her causing agony "Your going to make it," he didn't sound very convincing. Make what?

Its so comfortable in the sweet damp darkness theirs some pain but its like its dose not belong to her. Almost like the agony belongs to someone else. Perhaps the face that haunted her staring at her, she couldn't make out any distinct features.

Another throb of harsh agony its coming from her face this time, her forehead feels hot. A hand touches her, "She's burning up," her lips tremble. Her fingers feel weak she can hardly feel them nothing but heat. She feels so cold at the same time, its kind of odd and she can smell the horrible taste of blood.

"The titians their coming," A titian? How could she forget? etched in her mind a face of one of those monsters haunt her. Ugly blurred monsters hands reaching for her Levi always said they made the most ugly of faces.

Again that name she couldn't put a face to, those eyes those horrible eyes. Groaning she felt a small grunt escape her. Her breathing intensified something is over her face, "Just relax," some rustling something soft is wrapped around her head. They had made the mistake of touching her. The pain isn't that bad.

Until the other voice speaks she screams at once a hand goes over her mouth. "Dammit," he cursed, "We have no choice." frustration she could hear the sound of him moving. She can hear his confidence wavering.

Eyes wide with terror she can see a man sitting over top of her. Glorious light burns her eyes sending wave of golden to white light burning her eye lids. A face sits squatting over top of her. Some trees are moving she can hear them rustling she's screaming but she's biting into the hand.

Another is holding her in place her heart pounds her ears hurt so bad she can hardly understand. They say something more speaking. Grunting she nearly bites her tongue jerking hard to the right more blood spills from her wounds. Pain in her gut her hands reaches out clumsily someone grabs her cherry red hand.

It hurts so much saliva spits falling out of her mouth like droll. Like a drooling baby it hurts so much she resorts to grunting. The wound on her stomach what ever she couldn't feel her legs, why couldn't she feel them?

They hold onto it tightly griping her numb hand her face is wide open staring at him. Blood drips from her hair, her forehead spilling into her mouth. Nostrils flaring he looked shocked at her ability to move, "Were trying to help you," but even as he said it she's too far gone.

"Pin her down," No, no, no this cannot be happening not to her. Theirs no way that she can become that, something wrong with her. The pain is swelling. "Let me, take care of your injures," he begged, "But you have to be quite."

The pain the knife the sword is swinging down closer over her torso, "I'm sorry," he spoke tears dripping down his face. Wait she knows this face doesn't she? The mans face seemed to morph, twisting like a dark cloud. Eren someone told her deep in the back of her mind.

The sound of a blade stabbing into flesh cutting chunks of ripe flesh off. She knew that sound! Levi! It made her sick at the thought of killing animals. And now their cutting her, cutting her with the blade. She can see it becoming bloodier by the moment. Her flesh stuck onto it, but it dose not hurt her what the skin they cut.

This dose not comfort her it has the opposite effect, "Don't say that," scolded the other man whoever he is. Whoever they are, "LEVI!" She screamed in protest defying her captors, "Captain," she whimpered in her pain her teeth felt sharp she jerked back crippling pain running up her back.

"Hold her still!" He commanded grabbing a hold of her hip, this she dose feel. She lets out a sobbing sound crying like when she lost her Mother. Hot rolling tears it burns her eyes hurt, she screams harder into her cloth but he's jammed his entire hand into her mouth by now. She can hear him breathing above her.

Gasping her fingers her arms wouldn't work properly she hit the man who pinned her to the floor holding his head in her lap. Breathing hard she felt her shoulders thunk onto the floor not helping with the pain.

Shoving her head from side to side her neck squirmed hot fresh flame burned all over her. Fingers felt crippling like they wouldn't work. Reaching out they must be broken her pain gets horrible causing her to nearly pass out. Reaching she can see her fingers red stained her eyes widen dilating staring off into the distance.

She can see him laying there Eld Jinn his torso is covered in blood she can't take her eyes off of his corpse. Birds, ravens are feasting on it fluttering their wings, prey and predator. She can't turn away she can see blonde hair blurring her vision. It's like time had disappeared she tried to remember tried to see.

_A single horrible eye_ stared back at her blue in colour and it was not friendly it overcame all her vision when it happens. Another shuddering pain but she can't hear nothing, she hears it the sound of power crushing her friends like ants. The 3D Manoeuvre gear they have it she needs it.

_A scream of desperation_ breaks out of her throat, somehow it hurts so much she can't make a voice. Eyes wild the world spins out of control. "Kill me," she screams beneath babbles that make no sense to her own ears.

Shuddering she jerks the other way when the man gets to work at her injuries. "Hold still," he ordered bringing the blade back into her line of site. Which isn't much it has become red, blurry she's going to fade into darkness.

"Dammit," she hears a curse as he grabs a hold of her head jamming another cloth into her mouth. In an attempt to save his hand. Breathing through her nose her throat struggles she can hear something moving. A predator in the distance the trees call out the wind pushing them along.

"No, we can't do that," he heard a voice behind her, "We have to save you," but she can't hold it in, she can feel the hand of the man who tried to hold her in place. Fighting like her life depended on it she tried to get away from them.

The man goes to work hacking something up, the sound makes her sick she vomits into the cloth. The pain in her gut grows bigger she feel so terribly dizzy. But she had stopped fighting it felt dull, the pain had lessened somewhat.

The sound of a horse snorting of voices drawing near, "What are you two doing here?" demanded a voice she knew it but she couldn't put her voice on it. The sound dragged her pulled her out of her thoughts. She knew that sound, the sound of a cart. "Your suppose to be with Levi," the man grunted.

The hacking sound made her sick she could taste the burning scent of puke he cleared her throat then. Wiping with a fresh one dripping water into her mouth. It drips she can feel it on her tongue, feel the hot liquid like acid. But she can hardly see anything anymore she's become completely helpless.

"She's alive," the mans voice began to become indistinctive they said something more between the two. She caught brief moments of what they said but she could feel a hand gently brushing her hair. "It'll be over soon." the demon said to her.

But somethings wrong she cannot move her legs. They must have cut them off...she told her self. Frightened with pain she could see the face morphing becoming someone else. The demons voice seems to match his face as someone she knows looks back at her. Those hated filled gleaming red eyes.

The man is moving frantically now he has bandages in his hands. Dully shes become so weak she cannot move. The man is working she heard the sound of a giant moving in the bushes. The sound of people screaming in the distance.

More people have shown up, "She's part of Levi's team," she heard someone say yes, Levi her Captain. She whispered trying to say Captain the C is all she managed someone moved besides her kneeling down.

She must be wounded but shes to terrified too look. It must be bad she knows that at least her breathing hasn't quieted down her heart race has increased so much she feels as ifs its about to burst out of her flesh.

"God dammit!" The man curses she chomps down almost chocking on the glove. A fresh wave of tears pouring down her death pale face. Gagging she shudders clawing on whoever hold her in place. Her entire chest moving ragged.

What she sees makes her want to die even more. An stump has been wrapped up in cloth how long she dose not know. Her other leg is discoloured and has been chopped off. She can see it the flesh that use to connect to her skin.

The man is covered stained from head to toe in her blood and chunks of flesh. She stares at him looking straight through him. He has bandages over both of her stumps her chest he reaches for her but its too late she can't say a word.

He looks like he might faint, "Do your best she is important," the man besides her said loudly over the sound of the titans. "We'll deal with the few that remained,"

"Bring her back she might have seen the enemy! Might know what happened to Eren," Eren? Eren? Just who is this Eren demon?

"Eren," she said she said the demons name when she blacked in an out. She's ware of the trees but only faintly. They carry her they've given her some sort of drug for the pain some sort of injection of sorts but her hands don't move.

The sky she can see the sky see the trees shaking vibrating all around her. The faces are nothing but phantoms whey they slide her into the back of a waggon. "We have to hurry she might die before we get back," The man who sounded so very familiar...she knew it but she couldn't put her voice on it.

The voice who is he? Who is she? For that matter? She grunts she knows her name. It starts with a P. How could she forget it all? The world shakes shuddering it becomes covered in black blotches disappearing once more. In an out just how deep is she going to fall?


	2. Chapter 2:Reunion

Chapter Two:

_Reunion _

Eren did not hold back his shock the soft blanket ensnaring him he can't look at her. Can't see it he had to be saved by her again. If Mikasa could become a titian she would have saved them! All of them! He couldn't believe it that Levi entire team had been wiped out.

He had decided to trust in them his team mates but at too great a cost. All his friends, his comrades dead! Bleeding in their own graves at least they had managed to get most of the bodies back. But still it did little to help.

After all of that what had they even accomplished? He's not the only one thinking that. Biting his lip he could see people looking at him with anger in their eyes. Looking over his shoulder he can feel Mikasa pushing on his back holding onto his hand. His eyes opened and she's their over top of him looking down at him.

His child hood friend and annoyance she stuck to him like glue. But now he could see the way she looked at him. Pain and sadness in her eyes, you are my family the only one that's left. Other then Armin of course. But still he stared at her lips studying her face he had never been so close to her before.

But still she's almost too devoted to him and it made him snort she helped him up. He's glade for the warmth to weak to protest his eyes looking past them. People are making a mad dash after them no one is looking behind. "Mikasa look!" Eren cried out people are trying to catch up.

Theirs a scream they've managed to take down a titan at the edge of the forest the horses pull a waggon behind them. Their racing after them creating a cloud of dust some men are staying behind to fight them off. A wild stamped of horses fly past their still close enough to the forest to fight if they get near enough.

He can see Levi has looked back behind them hes standing on the back of his horse, "Come with me," his men follow out behind him. Theirs a horse that screams rearing on the back as a giant titan foot nearly crushes him.

The sound of the 3D Manoeuvre gear makes him struggle but Mikasa holds him in place. "Eren you can't help them just rest please," she told him firmly the rest of the party carried on. The horses managed to pull the cart further down the road gaining a ten foot led.

The titian crashes falling onto the ground nearly squishing him and his rider. Still he has to look he struggles, "I just can't." He protested trying to get away from her, "If I had transformed earlier we could have saved them," he protested loudly staring into her eyes.

Levi hasn't looked back he's too busy charging racing to the fight. More titans push their way out of the forest. He jumps through the air its completely reckless! What dose he think he's doing? Their a choir of his men calling his name. But Levi has already send himself spiralling through the air.

Using a lot of gas he whirls slashing at the titans hand blood rains down like a scarlet waterfall. His men leap into action slashing at the titans massive legs aiming to bring the bastard down. Two people are holding onto him now. The waggon is pulling up their are people bandaged and blooded approaching them.

"Give her some more morphine," she heard a man say loudly. Her? Who is it? What Eren sees takes all the words out of his lips. He can't help but stare his hands shake he looks mortified as they roll up. Petra eye is wide but it's unseeing the other side of her face is bandaged up. He can see fear flickering in them.

She had been alive! He had abandoned her, his grip tightens as he stops struggling, "Petra?" he says her name half stunned. A look of shock and happiness growing on his face. "She's alive," he said dumbly looking to stare at Mikasa. "She's alive," fresh wave of tears fall down his face.

Mikasa looks into him looking at him gently she touches his face. "And so are you and I'd like you to stay that way so lay down!" But even as he says it then he notices her legs. Her legs are gone, his smile disappears. Her hand is completely ugly red stained in blood they had started wiping it off of her.

Petra struggled jerking her head back her fingers moved obviously some of them are broken. She lets out a cry of agony and their back trying to hold him in place. "Petra," he calls out she grunts groans trying to get away from them.

"It hurts," she screams her voice horse they hold her down, "Give her more," the man repeated but the bandage guy is shaking his head.

"We don't have anymore dammit!" He shrieks yelling at the man, "I even gave her my share," his shoulder and arm is wrapped up. Tears are dripping down his face he looks away, "You should have finished her off," he yelled at the man.

Petra is groaning shaking the man on top of her is gawking at him with disbelief. Eren mouth is open the look of shock on his face. "She'll suffer for hours now, if you don't." he's taken a knife out of his pocket her screaming has become worse.

They've managed to catch up now Levi has rushed straight to their side staring with a long look on his face. His dark eyes staring at Petra who dose not seem to see him her hair is a mess without warning he jumps into the back of it landing besides her. Her fingers are shaking he kneels grabbing a hold of her hand.

Her hand he can't take his eyes off it. A angry cherry red the way it looked made Eren feel sick to his stomach. "I'll kill that bastard Titan," still he himself his words feel weak. Mikasa holds tighter onto him but he's no longer fighting. He slumps back and is staring at them with blank dead eyes.

He says nothing for a while she just stares right at him looking at him her screaming stops her mouth is open. It dies in her throat, "Captain?" she says between the agony, "Captain...their all dead...were all gone." it made his heart wench he bends gently brushing the hair out of her face touching the wound.

Frazzled isn't a word to describe Levi but it's their he looks more intense and its only slight. Only someone who knew Levi would notice. He looks down seeing the wound on her stomach turning to look down at her legs. The expression is one of shock or at least for Levi it is, his eyes cannot steer away from her legs.

Her lips are swollen the man sits at the back he's head to toe covered in her blood. For a while Levi and him are looking eye to eye. Petra has stopped trying to move letting Levi pale fingers brush the hair out of her face. He seems at a loss for words or almost confused for a few seconds.

They had been comrades in arm the cold calculating mathematical leader stopped his hand in hers for a while. "This man he's going to take care of you," Levi told her motioning to the man sitting on the wooden box. "If he thinks your in too much pain he will let me know, and we will end it for you."

No, this can' t be happening. Not when he had thought she's dead now shes alive right? She can't die now. Petra had been kind to him had been a friend had looked out for him. At first she had been distant of him but... But... He wanted to scream his frustration.

But he can't move the words are stuck in his throat. Levi? Did he love her? He seemed to care a great deal for her. He had been their too he must have because he and Mikasa had helped to rescue him. Perhaps if they had helped her at that time. Her legs, her legs had been sacrificed for man kind but even thinking those words felt wrong.

No they had been sacrificed to save him. As well as the lives of his comrades, he doubted that the female titian would have killed him. She seemed determined to take him with her, so they could have just let her. They could have fresh tears drip down his face but Mikasa is holding him around the stomach now.

"Eren please," she whispered her lips grazing his shirt he can feel her hot breath tickling him. Her words are enough to make him take pause at the site. If Levi did love her it must have been so hard for him to do what he did.

Eren's gut wrenched it felt like he had been stabbed it seemed to take a lot for Levi to say those words. he seemed reluctant turning he looked at the man in the back, "You," he turned to stare at him hard in the eyes. "You are responsible for her," he growled at her before turning he stands up walking back to his horse who is keeping pace.

Jumping off he lands skilfully on the back of his horse and rides past not even glancing once at Eren he takes up the lead position. Both men are staring at each other and the man Levi had first addressed to sat besides Petra holding on to her hand with his only good one.

"If she screams like she did before." The man told him, the man in the back said nothing but picked up his canteen handing it off to him.

It took hours to say the least before they made it home. To safety to sanctuary he had passed out some time, staring blankly at Mikasa. She refused to let him go smothering her with her warmth he had never thought anything of it. But what if she...

No even if she did they had chosen a different life. No he had, she had agreed to follow him into battle. Beating him at anything he did. Yes if she had been the titian she would have been able to save everyone he felt his teeth grind together. Envy found its way in his gut yes it had to be that. Theirs no way that he could have feelings for her.

She is indeed beautiful and he can feel himself getting aroused by her. Her breasts are touching his chest burrowing deep into him. Mikasa is laying on top of him gently touching his dead face. Yes he's the one that should be dead but he still has a human body right? He wouldn't want Mikasa to be stained because of him.

Mikasa would kill him if she knew right? She'd be very angry at him. It still made him feel a bit weird he had never even thought once before now. But now seeing Petra like that made him wonder. She seemed to have a great devotion for Levi.

Like Petra she had followed the bloodied path anyways he gently touched her lightly on the forehead. She's fast asleep his fingers are hesitant, he feels a lump grow in his throat he tries to shrink it back down. But she's ticking his neck with her lips making him shiver a bit.

A normal guy would just enjoy it. But he's more important for that he tries to rouse her from her sleep but his fingers play with her hair a bit. She always had nice hair he thought sniffing her a bit. His eyes glaze over he brings his head closer. "Thanks for coming back alive," he whispered to her hoping no ones awake.

It would be embarrassing if anyone heard that. It would also probably piss off Mikasa even more so. And making her mad he had learned his lesson a few times is a very bad idea. Did he mention bad idea? Still he hopes she dose not notice his errection.

"Mikasa," he calls her gently trying to wake her from her sleep. All the same her eyes don't move and he gives in then. Deciding to let her use him as a pillow he still feels weak but he hopes that she's alive. But she might not thank anyone for it.

She had lost no one but both of her legs...She might hate them for saving her. Armin has traded places sometime during the night. Theirs so many faces they had lost more then half of their forces in this little trip. It made him want to punch someone but Mikasa soft breathing called his inner beast for now.

The truth is every time he became a titan he feared that he's loosing his humanity. He also hated using it because he had always dreamed of slaying a titan using his 3D Manoeuvre gear. It's late when he hears the soft murmur increase. They must be even closer to home to safety, but then again how can it be safe with human titans inside the walls?


End file.
